Field emission devices employing preferentially shaped conductive/semiconductive electrodes as electron emitters are known in the art. The prior art electron emitters are known to exhibit undesirable characteristics such as high operating voltages, surface instability, and susceptibility to ion bombardment damage.
Accordingly there exists a need for electron devices employing an electron emitter/electron source which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of electron emitters of the prior art.